Shattered Gifts And Blood Ties
by KitSun0
Summary: A fanfic told from four different storylines that are both seperate and affect each other at the same time. Cant tell you them ;-).


So sorry everyone for my really, really bad updating. I hadn't had the chance to type but I promise that I will try to make it up to you. Also my first story has been temporarily postponed so that I can rewrite and sort out the Naruto and Pokemon timelines so yeah. Enjoy the new story. ;vD

-Shattered Rifts And Blood Ties-

-Prologue: Engagement-

Garen was nervous, very nervous as the normally very brave Demacian soldier was walking up the hallway towards a very important meeting with Katarina his girlfriend that he was secretly dating, out of the sight of the politics of Demacia and Noxus. He was fiddling with a little red box that was carrying the most important thing in the world for him at the moment, a small diamond ring he had gotten from Ezreal. He already knew that Katarina was in the Arcade Hall named so due to the large amounts of games inside it champions could choose to play. There was no doubt that she was there competing against other champions. He continued down the hallway and entered the main area of the Institute of War, a large gathering place where summoners and champions alike could watch the games on four giant screens that showed matches on Summoners Rift and the other fields of justice. He saw a familiar person, well eye seated on one of the benches taking notes.

"Hey Vel' Koz, whats up?" Garen asked as the giant purple eye turned his attention to Garen.

"Gathering knowledge as usual Garen." Noticing the red box in Garen's hand Vel' Koz said. "So you've decided to finally ask for her hand in matrimony for the union of your mind and body."

"Yeah, so you notice, could you come with me so that I could be a little more confident please?"

"I dont understand your traditions. Why would you need another life form to gain confidence, that I dont understand. However in honor of your traditions I shall come with you to the place where other life forms go to "hangout" and "have fun"." Vel' Koz said. "I still dont get how fun is described as pressing buttons to complete set tasks on a computer screen." He muttered under his breath. Soon they had arrived in the large hall where Teemo and Singed hung out in a corner where they thought no one could see them. Rumble was trying to beat Heimerdinger in a game of chess and they finally managed to spot Katarina. She was with other Noxian champions playing games against the Demacian champions. He sat down nearby for a few minutes sweating bullets as he glanced at Katarina from time to time. He felt a tentacle poke him on his back and saw Vel' Koz silently urging him to just do it. Finally standing up Garen headed towards Katarina and told her four words very softly.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Katarina told him as she drew him into a kiss that felt like it lasted an eternity. Their friends and family gasped as they saw the scene unfold before their eyes and when they saw the little red box fall out of Garen's hand and saw the ring on Katarina finger one sentence was uttered that was heard throughout the hall.

"Oh my god, Katarina and Garen are engaged." Teemo and Singed choked on mushrooms, Heimerdinger made a stupid move, Cassiopeia turned to stone, Swain became a large parrot and the world nearly ended. Luckily nothing could spoil that on moment for the newly engaged couple.

After the chaos caused by one sentence Garen and Katarina were the new celebrities in the Institute with people asking them how long they had been dating and when the wedding was. Taric was begging to be the wedding planner and to spare everyone the horror they said no and instead had Ahri and Ashe do the decorating. As for the time of the wedding it was scheduled to be two weeks away. Katarina showed her more girly side when she squealed like a little girl when she saw the suit Garen was going to be wearing at the wedding. Everyone was happy until both the Noxian and Demacian champions showed up with a piece of paper that attempted to stop their wedding, stamped with Draven's face of course. BIG mistake as the entire party tried running away as Katarina had the look on her face and soon everyone was held on to the wall by daggers on their clothes. The excitement for the event faded quickly as news of a new champion came into the League. His name was Ekko.


End file.
